


Family Time One-Shots

by SoulCrusher515



Series: Family Times [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, All relationships with Jaskier are non-sexual, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Eskel, Daddy Geralt, It’s just a little one, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Spanking, Thumb-sucking, Uncle Lambert, grandpa vesemir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulCrusher515/pseuds/SoulCrusher515
Summary: Jaskier is a little with two daddies, Eskel and Geralt.This story will consist of little snap-shots from their life, along with their extended family.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir
Series: Family Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166213
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love reading all the stories with little Jaskier, and I decided to throw my hat in the ring!

'Come on, Jaskier, it's bedtime.'  
The boy looked up at his daddy and shook his head.  
Eskel sighed, 'Buddy, yes.'  
Jaskier's bottom lip trembled, 'But...papa isn't home yet.'  
'I know, sweetheart, but papa isn't going to be home for a while, and little boys need to sleep.'  
Eskel didn't know when his husband would be home. He ended up working a second shift for a sick coworker. Jaskier knew this, but he didn't take the news well.  
'I don't wanna sleep. I want papa.'  
Tears started to slowly make their way down the boy's face.  
Eskel picked the boy up off the couch, and carried him to the master bedroom. Eskel knew the boy wasn't going to sleep on his own, he doubted he would sleep with his daddy, but it was worth a shot.  
Eskel set the boy on the large bed and went to change into his pajamas. When he came back out Jaskier was curled in the middle of the bed with his thumb planted firmly in his mouth.  
'Baby, no,' Eskel picked a pacifier out from the bed-side table and replaced the boy's thumb with it. There was a slight whine from the boy as the thumb was removed, but he was silent as soon as the pacifier was put in place.  
Eskel shut the lights off and laid down beside the boy. He turned on the television that was mounted on the wall above the dresser and started to flick through movies.  
'What do you want to watch, baby?'  
Jaskier just shrugged, so Eskel put on a random animated movie and pulled the boy into his lap.  
'Jaskier, sweetheart, your papa is fine. He will be home safe, I promise. But you need to sleep.'  
Jaskier shook his head, 'No, daddy. Papa isn't home. I'm not sleeping.'  
Eskel could see the boy was tired, the bags under his eyes were a dead give away, as well as the fact he was sucking on a pacifier.  
'How about we call papa? We'll call him, you can see that he's alright, and you can go to sleep.'  
Jaskier nodded at his daddy.  
Eskel silently prayed to whatever god was out there that Geralt would pick up his phone. Jaskier was getting crankier by the second and the poor boy looked like death warmed over.  
As the phone rang, Jaksier felt his eyes growing heavy. He would not fall asleep, not until he knew his papa was safe.  
Geralt picked up the phone after three rings, and Eskel thanked however had answered his prayer.  
'Hey, sweetheart,' Geralt said, 'how are you?'  
'I'm alright, but your son isn't.'  
Jaskier sat up and peered over his daddy's shoulder, 'Papa? Papa!'  
Geralt chuckled at the boy, 'Hi, buddy, shouldn't you be asleep?'  
Jaskier shook his head, 'You're not home yet.'  
'Yeah, I'm not going to be home for a few hours still. You need to go to sleep though.'  
Jaskier removed the pacifier from his mouth, 'Not sleeping until you get back.'  
Geralt shook his head, 'No, you have to sleep now.'  
Jaskier's lip began to tremble, 'Will you tell me a story?'  
Geralt sighed, 'I suppose I can take my break early, get comfortable while I go to the break room.'  
Eskel shut the t.v. off and turned on the bedside lamp, he then had Jaskier curl up on his lap and wrapped a blanket around him. Eskel, also, fished out his stuffed wolf, a gift from his Uncle Lambert, and pressed it into his child's arms.  
'Okay, baby boy,' Geralt had a mug of coffee and was sitting in an empty break room, 'Let's get going. What story do you want to hear?'  
Jaskier just whimpered.  
Geralt chuckled, 'Guess I'll choose then, eh?'

Geralt decided to tell the story of Rapunzel.  
Jaskier was asleep before the story was finished.  
‘Thank you, Ger.’  
‘It’s not a problem, babe. I’d do anything for you two.’  
‘He didn’t take a nap today, and he was getting exhausted.’  
‘And you were, as well?’  
Eskel let out a chuckle, ‘I didn’t say that.’  
Geralt laughed, ‘Alright, babe, I have to go. I’ll be home before breakfast.’  
‘Okay, be careful when you come to bed, Jaskier is going to be in your spot.’  
‘I will, I love you, and Jaskier.’  
‘I love you too. I’ll see you later. Bye.’  
‘Good bye, love.’  
Eskel hung up the phone and laid Jaskier beside him on the bed, letting out a deep sigh of relief at his sleeping baby. He moved his hair off his forehead and pressed a kiss onto it. Eskel laid next to him and brought him to his chest. He drifted off to sleep knowing his baby was safe in his arms.

Eskel woke up to a pleasant smell that he recognized as bacon. He rolled over and saw Jaskier was still asleep beside him. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was a little after eight in the morning. He slowly sat up, being careful not to jostle his son and stood up. He made his way downstairs to see his husband, still in his work clothes, at the stove.  
‘Good morning, my love.’  
Geralt toward around at the voice.  
‘Well, good morning to you, too.’  
‘How long have you been home?’ Eskel asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
Geralt flipped a pancake, ‘About an hour. I wasn’t tired. I figured I could get a nap in with my little monster.’  
‘I think we’re all going to need a nap today.’  
They both turned toward the door way of the kitchen as they heard foot steps running down the stairs.  
Eskel smiled, ‘No running down the stairs.’  
The foot steps slowed down but when Jaskier saw his papa at the stove he ran at him.  
‘Wow, baby boy, I’m cooking.’  
Jaskier wrapped himself around his papa anyway, ‘I missed you papa!’  
Geralt wrapped one arm around the boy and kept the other one dealing with breakfast.  
‘Can you go sit with daddy? I have to finish breakfast. It’s pancakes.’  
‘Pancakes!’  
Jaskier ran into his daddy’s arms.  
Eskel caught him, like always, but sent the boy a look, ‘No running in the house.’  
Jaskier hugged his daddy tighter, ‘I’m sorry.’  
Eskel picked the boy up and held him on his hip, ‘Do you want juice or milk?’  
‘Apple juice, please?’  
‘Look at my boy, using his manners.’  
Jaskier blushed at the praise.  
The juice was put in a sippy cup and handed to the boy.  
‘Thank you, daddy!’  
‘Of course.’  
Eskel set him at the table to help Geralt plate up their breakfast. Once the plates were set at the table, the two men sat at the table. Jaskier slid off his chair and went to stand next to his papa.  
Geralt looked over at his son with a smirk, ‘May I help you?’  
‘I sit with you?’  
‘Hmmmm...I guess.’  
Geralt picked the boy up and sat him on his lap. He brought the boy’s plate over and began to feed his pancakes to him, the food had already been cut up and it was easy to feed himself and his baby simultaneously.  
Breakfast went off without a hitch and as everyone finished eating yawns began to spread through the little family.  
Eskel picked up the dishes and put everything in the dishwasher.  
He looked at his baby and his husband at the table, both looked like they could fall asleep at the table. He finished the dishes and picked Jaskier up from his husband’s lap.  
‘Let’s go, you two. I think it’s nap time.’  
Geralt nodded, ‘I agree.’  
Eskel sat on his bed with his boy as his husband was changing out of his work clothes.  
Geralt came back and laid on his side of the bed. Jaskier was then placed between them, his wolf in his arms. He curled up into his papa’s side.  
They were both asleep within ten minutes.  
Eskel looked at the two with a soft smile and curled himself around the two. He didn’t care how many long nights he had to sit through, not for his little family.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night, that means a babysitter.  
> Uncle Lambert comes to fill the position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Jaskier is in big space Eskel is dad and Geralt is pa, they are fathers no matter what age he is.  
> Also, Lambert is Eskel's brother.

'I don't need a babysitter. I'm big.'  
Jaskier wasn't getting anywhere with his arguing, but he was still putting up a fight.  
'We know you aren't little right now, but we would rather be safe than sorry. You haven't slipped in a week.'  
Jaskier rolled his eyes.  
'Don't rolls your eyes at your dad,' Geralt said, 'You know better.'  
Jaskier's shoulders slumped, 'But, pa! You can leave me alone! I'll be okay. Why don't you trust me?'  
Geralt sighed, 'Its not that we don't trust you, bud, its that we want you be safe. We worry about you.'  
Jaskier looked down, 'I'm sorry, pa.'  
Geralt patted his head, 'I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.'  
Jaskier turned toward Eskel who had been watching the two, 'I'm sorry, dad.'  
Eskel pulled him into a hug, 'Its alright. Just remember, we have your best interests at heart, even if you disagree.'  
Jaskier nodded into his shoulder.  
'How about you go grab a shower before Lambert gets here? Pa and I have to get dressed and ready to go anyway.'  
'Okay,' Jaskier made his way up to his bedroom.

'Stop worrying,' Geralt said once Jaskier was out of ear-shot.  
'I'm not worried.'  
Geralt let out a laugh, 'Of course, its not like we've been married for a decade, I wouldn't know your expressions.'  
Eskel huffed, 'What if he slips while we're gone?'  
'Then Lambert will take care of him,' Geralt pulled Eskel into his arms, 'He's taken care of him before. So stop worrying so much.'  
'We both know that's not possible.'  
Geralt nodded and the two stayed in each other's arms for another minute or so.  
Eskel was the first to pull away, 'Can you start his dinner? I'm going to go get ready.'  
'Why can't he just order a pizza?'  
'We had take away two nights ago.'  
Geralt just nodded and went to the kitchen to start making a quick pasta dish.

Eskel went upstairs. He poked his head into Jaskier's bathroom to see how he was fairing. He got a quick response of along the lines of, 'I'm fine, please leave.' He went into his closest and picked out a decent outfit and then headed for the ensuite.

When Jaskier was done showering, he ran back to his room. He slipped on a pair of pajamas pants and random shirt that he was sure belonged to one of his fathers. He slowly made his way down the stairs to see his pa making dinner. 

‘I thought I got pizza?’  
‘We had takeaway two nights ago, bud.’  
‘That’s not fair! You guys get to go out to eat, why can’t I have pizza?’  
‘Jaskier, dont argue with me.’  
‘But it’s not fair!’  
Geralt spun the young man around and quickly fired a warning spank on his bottom.  
Jaskier sniffled sadly, ‘I’m sorry papa.’  
Jaskier hadn’t slipped, but he was close. Geralt pulled him into a hug and ran a hand through his wet hair, ‘It’s okay, bud. I made your favorite, Mac and Cheese!’  
Jaskier smiled, ‘Thank you, pa!’  
The door bell dinged. Jaskier turned wide-eyed toward his pa.  
Geralt chuckled at the look on the boy’s face, ‘It’s just Lambert.’  
Jaskier turned toward the door then back to his pa.  
‘Would you like to go answer the door?’  
Jaskier nodded, ‘Please, pa?’  
Geralt laughed, ‘Of course, Buddy, go ahead.’

Jaskier opened the door to find his uncle standing there looking at his wrist, well actually looking at a wrist watch that did not exist.  
'Hello, Lambert!  
Lambert looked up at his nephew, 'Well, hello, my little big man.'  
Lambert ran a hand over his hair, much like his fathers always did except Lambert did it with the intention of messing it up.  
'Lambert!' Jaskier whined.  
Lambert just chuckled, 'Sorry, bud.'  
'No you aren't,' Jaskier whispered under his breath.  
'Jaskier! Are you going to let Uncle Lambert in or are you going to let him freeze to death?' Geralt yelled from the kitchen  
Jaskier moved aside and allowed Lambert to enter the house. They both walked their way to the kitchen where Geralt was stirring melted cheese.  
'Hello, Lambert.'  
'Hello, Geralt! How are you?'  
'I'm doing alright. I basically had to force your brother to have this date night, he seems to think a certain little boy won't handle our being gone.'  
'I'm fine. I'm an adult.'  
'At the moment,' Eskel said from the doorway, freshly showered and dressed in a quite formal outfit.  
'Hello, brother.'  
'Hello, Lambert. Its lovely to see you, as always.'  
Lambert faked shyness with a hand over his mouth, 'Oh, you don't mean that.'  
'You're right, I don't.'  
Jaskier laughed at his uncle's face.  
Geralt handed a spoon to Eskel as he walked by, out of the kitchen, 'I'm going to change. Can you finish dinner?'  
Eskel walked over to the stove and continued watch over the two pans.  
'So, Jask, what are we doing tonight?'  
'Can we watch more Star Wars?'  
'Of course, little big guy.'

Eskel turned away from the stove, 'He may drop tonight.'  
'Daaaaaad,' Jaskier whined, 'No, I won't.'  
'Don't worry, I can handle the little hellion.'  
Jaskier just pouted.  
'Thank you, Lambert.'  
Eskel began to plate up the dinner that had been made, 'Do you want some dinner, Lambert?'  
'Eh, sure, why not.'  
Eskel placed the two plates on the table and watched as his son and younger brother sat down to eat, 'Both of you be careful, its hot.'  
Eskel got two responses of, 'Okay, dad,' one of which was much more sarcastic. He shook his head at his younger brother.  
'I'm going to check on Geralt.'

Eskel heard the two begin talking about the movie as he walked up the stairs, 'Hey, babe, you almost ready?'  
He opened the door to Geralt finishing the buttons on his shirt, 'Yes, I am. Are we all ready to go?'  
'Yeah, we should be. Lamb and Jask are eating downstairs. I just need to throw some shoes on.'  
Geralt nodded and quickly kissed his husband. They left their room together, and made their way back downstairs.  
'We're leaving, you two!'  
Jaskier abandoned his meal and ran into the foyer to his hug his parents good-bye, 'I love you, dad. I love you, pa! Have a good night!'  
Eskel kissed him on the forehead and turned toward Lambert, 'If he slips, bedtime is at nine, if not eleven at the latest, but we should be home by then. He's already showered, so he'll just need to brush his teeth. He can have two cookies after dinner but no more then that,' a pointed look was given at his son, 'don't fall for his tricks. His pacifiers are laid around the house. And no horror movies, no matter how big he claims to be.'  
Lambert nodded at his brother, 'I got this, don't worry, he is safe with me.'  
'Good-bye, we will see you later. Jaskier, goodnight if you're asleep when we get home, I love you. Eskel, come on, we don't want to be late.'  
Eskel followed his husband out the door, 'Call us if anything happens! And Dandelion is in his room!'  
Lambert nodded, waved and quickly shut the door, 'He's going to be as grey as your papa if he doesn't stop worrying.'  
'That's what I tell him all the time. Let's finish dinner, so we can watch the movie.'  
Jaskier walked back to the dining room and quickly finished dinner. Lambert finished as well, and cleaned the boy's face off after putting the dishes in the sink, 'You are the messiest person alive.'  
'Nuh-huh!'  
It was obviouse Jaskier was close to slipping, but Lambert wasn't going to mention it to the boy.  
Lambert just shook his head, 'Go get settled in the living room, bud. I'm going to make some snacks.'  
'But, dad said I could only have two cookies?'  
'You can't watch a movie without popcorn. Now go get settled.'  
Jaskier ran to the living room to set up the movie and pull out his favorite blanket. At the last minute, he decided to grab Dandelion from his post in his room, he knew we was slipping, he was just avoiding telling everyone. He really wanted his parents to go out and enjoy themselves, they hadn't in so long. He hid the stuffed wolf in the blanket and sat curled up against the arm of the couch.   
His uncle soon walked in with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of apple juice. Jaskier wanted to complain about having a soda, but he liked apple juice, and he knew it was a losing battle. His uncle pulled him into his side as we brought up the third movie in the original saga.  
Jaskier was a very touch-starved young man, and the little touches and cuddles always made him feel warm on the inside. His Uncle Lambert wasn't the most touchy-feely person, but with Jaskier it was different. He always gave him hugs, and rubbed his back, and tousled his hair. Jaskier was just a babe to the adults around him, and he never really minded. Sure, he complained that he was big and cried that there were so many rules, no matter his age, but the structure it gave him made him feel content, something he never really felt as an actual child.  
Lambert turned on the movie, and Jaskier settled himself against his uncle, laying his head on his shoulder and passing some of the blanket to share. He rubbed Dandelion's ear under the blanket, and Lambert pretended not the notice the wolf-shaped dent in the blanket.

The night was going well. The two had finished the movie and were now just sat on the couch watching the end credits roll.   
'Uncle Lambert?'  
Lambert looked down at the boy, 'Yes, sweetheart?'  
'I miss daddy and papa.'  
Lambert pulled the boy completely into his lap, 'How old are you, little man?'  
Jaskier shrugged and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Lambert pulled the digit out of his mouth, 'No, buddy. That's icky.'  
Jaskier whined, 'I want it.'  
Lambert stood up with the boy on his hip and picked a pacifier up from the coffee table, 'I know, but have a paci instead. Its better for you.'  
Jaskier accepted the pacifier with mild complaint and reached toward the couch. Lambert quickly got the idea and grabbed the wolf for the boy.  
Jaskier shoved his face into the false fur of the wolf and whined again.  
Lambert shushed him gently and continued to carry him around the room.   
'Do you want a bottle?' Jaskier never fell to a baby head space, but he did like his bottles before bed. Jaskier nodded.  
'Okay, how about this, huh? We get you a bottle, then we can call daddy and papa, just to say goodnight, then we brush our teeth, then I'll tell you a story before bed. How does that sound?'  
Jaskier nodded, 'Please?'  
Lambert made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the boy's bottle from the cupboard. He held the boy on his hip while he heated the milk and added some coco powder to it. Jaskier did not move much while all this was happening, he just stayed still and relaxed in his uncle's arms.   
Lambert made the bottle quickly and tested the temperature on his arm, finding it adequate for the boy, he walked back to the living room and settled on the couch with the boy on his lap.  
Jaskier greedily sucked down the milk, the bottle being removed a number of times as Lambert was afraid of him chocking. The bottle was quickly finished, and Jaskier let out a slight blush as he burped. Lambert did not seem to care and just re situated the boy on his lap. He set the bottle on the coffee table along with the rest of the dirty dishes from their movie and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
Jaskier immediatly picked his head up, 'Daddy? Papa?'  
Lambert chuckled, 'Yes, buddy. Daddy and papa.'   
The call quickly rang through and Geralt answered the phone with a quick, 'The house better not be on fire.'  
Lambert laughed at his brother-in-law, 'No, a certain boy wanted to say goodnight to daddy and papa.'  
Jaskier was handed the phone and waved at his papa, 'Hi, papa.'  
'Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?'  
'I'm tired. Uncle Lambert is gonna read me a story.'  
'That'll be cool, won't it?'  
Jaskier nodded slowly, his fatigued becoming evident, 'Uh-huh. I love you, papa. Where's daddy?'  
'He went to the bathroom. He should be back soon. I can see him now.'  
'Geralt, I called Lambert and the phone rang busy.'  
Geralt silently handed the phone to his husband.  
'Hi, daddy,' Jaskier smiled at the phone.  
'Hi, baby. How are you?'  
'I'm tired. Uncle Lambert is going to read me a story before bed.'  
'That's nice. You should probably start doing that, its almost bed time.'  
Jaskier rubbed his eyes with the close fist, also holding Dandelion's foot, 'Yeah, I just need to brush my teeth.'   
'Okay, sweetie, you go do that. I'll see in the morning, alright?'  
'Okay. I love you, daddy.'  
'I love you, too,' Eskel smiled at him before handing the phone back to his husband.  
'I love you, papa.'  
Geralt smiled at the boy, 'I love you, too, buddy. Goodnight, sleep tight.'  
'I will.'   
The call ended, and the boy handed the phone back to his uncle. He looked at realized the room was now completely clean. His uncle then reached down and pulled the boy into his arms, 'Come on, little man. Its bedtime.'  
Jaskier allowed the man to carry him upstairs into the bathroom. There was a whine at the loss of Dandelion, but once he realized he could see her in the hallway he calmed down. Lambert brushed his teeth for him, helped him go to the bathroom and wash his hands. He then grabbed the boy and the wolf and settled them both on the little's bed. He found a pacifier and ran into the bathroom to clean it off, and placed it in the boy's mouth.   
'What story do you want?' Lambert knew the boy was almost asleep, but a promise was a promise.   
Jaskier pointed to the large book of fairy tales.   
Lambert sat beside the boy and began to read a random one.   
The boy was fast asleep within two pages, but his uncle finished the whole tale.   
Lambert then slowly stood up and tucked the book back where he found it. He pulled the covers up to the chin and made sure Dandelion was safely in his arms. He kissed the boy on his forehead and turned on the baby monitor before quietly leaving the room.

Lambert then made himself comfortable on the large couch in the living room, the baby monitor close by in case his nephew needed him.

Eskel and Geralt came home to both boys fast asleep. Eskel laid a blanket on top of his brother and kissed his forehead. Lambert moved a little in his sleep, but didn't awaken. Eskel grabbed the baby monitor, as well, to allow his brother a peaceful sleep.  
Eskel and Geralt poked their head into their baby's room to find him passed out with the covers kicked all over the bed. They fixed the boy's sheets and each kissed his forehead before leaving the room.   
Eskel and Geralt both went to their room to get changed and into bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms, content with their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was thinking of a doing a two-part one where Jaskier has to get his wisdom teeth out.  
> Also, I don't know what Eskel and Geralt do for jobs and would accept any suggestions!


	3. Authors Note

I did not expect so many people to like this so heres just the game plan for the next few days:  
I will be writing:  
A multi-part story about Jaskier's wisdom teeth removal, so that will be its own story just because of the length - I should have, at least, the first chapter out by tonight  
Kary18881 requested a story where Jaskier gets punished, and that will be in the original collection of one-shots - also will feature a real spanking  
Some other things:  
Thank to everyone who commented on the story! As well as a special thank you to NotSafeMel and lilsamarooo for suggesting jobs for Geralt and Eskel!   
Geralt is a doctor, he works for the local hospital  
Eskel is a professor of literature because that is the vibe I am writing him with (if that makes any sense)  
Jaskier is a student  
Eskel and Lambert are blood brothers, and Lambert and Geralt are friends  
Vesemir is going to be Geralt's adopted father, so he won't be too much older than him but Jaskier still calls him Grandpa  
Finally: I was thinking of writing a story about how their little family was formed so if that is something you would to see, please tell me or tell me if you don't want to see it.  
Thank you for all the love! And stay safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would make me very happy!  
> Comment below ideas for more little snap shots, or just ideas for different stories.


End file.
